Fallout: A New Dawn
by jak3combat
Summary: Name's Red Dawn, formerly known as Timeithian. Once Nightmare Moon was banished to the moon, I was banished also. Banished to a place that hasn't known peace for over two hundred years, and is in constant turmoil.


**Author's Note: Whelp, this is the story of how Red Dawn and Ivan Darman pretty much kicked the crap out of the Mojave, and I promise that it's based solely on Dawn. Which means that we'll be seeing some Capital Wasteland action way later.**

It was a quiet, relaxing night (for once) in the Mojave Wasteland when something very odd happened. Given that there were a lot of weird things happening in the Wasteland, this probably took the cake. A large storm cloud was hovering over Goodsprings Source when it started spewing out lightning. When one of the bolts hit a bush and caused it to catch fire, a figure appeared a few feet away from it, stumbling around only to faceplant into the dirt.

"Where am I?" The figure groaned, struggling to stand up. He was unable to do so, as such an action sent him back onto the ground in a coughing fit. As he lay there, several Geckos decided to investigate him, causing him to weakly wave an appendage at them to try and scare them off. They looked more curious than anything, and simply observed him, until one's head suddenly exploded and the report of a rifle cracked across the night air.

"What the?" The male groaned, turning his head to the side. A dog came bounding out of the darkness, barking. It wasn't a vicious barking, more like a happy or accomplished barking.

"Cheyenne!" A woman shouted, and the owner of the voice appeared in his dimming sights several seconds later, skidding to a stop when she saw what the dog had found. "What in the world?"

On the other side of Goodsprings, a lone Securitron was digging up a fresh corpse that was left by a group of Great Khans and someone that was clearly from New Vegas. Looking over the body once it finished, it discovered that he was still clinging to life. His pulse was minimal, but enough of one to keep alive. Victor quickly picked him up and rolled off towards Doc Michelle's house.

**[Dawn's POV]**

"You're awake... How about that." A voice said as I blinked away the white in my eyes. A face came into focus, and I couldn't help but recoil from what appeared to be a shaved primate (mostly, it had some hair on its head) that was wearing a set of clothing.

"W-What are you?" I cautiously asked, struggling to my hooves.

"I could ask the same of you, myself." He (I figured) replied, smiling a little. I couldn't help but give a weak smile at his rebuttal, before looking around. "I'm Doc Mitchell. And you?" He said as I looked back at him.

"My name is Red Dawn." I answered. "What kind of being are you? I've never seen one of you before." I asked, hesitantly getting down onto the floor on shaking hooves. I finally noticed that I was just lying on a couch, and I was apparently in a living room.

"I'm a part of the species Homo Sapiens Sapiens, also known as a human." He replied. "You appear to be a sort of equine, but I've never heard of one that had wings and a horn... Just one or the other."

"You have pegasi and unicorns here?" I asked, looking at him as I stretched.

"Only in Pre-War books, though the nuclear fire left a lot of creatures in the world mutated. Now, I don't really know if there is or not." Mitchell answered, somewhat telling me of where we are. But one thing confused me...

"What do you mean by 'Pre-War'? And what's nuclear fire?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

For the next hour, I was taught the quickest war this world had ever seen, between two countries that ravaged the entire planet. Between a country called China and another called the United States of America (where I currently was), hundreds of nuclear missles were launched and pretty much destroyed civilization. After he finished explaining his world, I told him of Equis.

According to him, there were a few 'stories' from before the war where places like my world were. Perfect utopias, and I almost didn't have the heart to tell him that we've had our fair share of wars, albiet with different weapons and between different species. Almost. I told him of the constant fighting between the diamond dogs and hippogriffs, and how my country was forced to act as negotiators to keep the peace, since the bloody dogs mostly lived in our land.

A masculine groan came from the other room, causing me to raise an eyebrow at the doctor.

"You weren't the only patient. I'm surprised he's awake so soon." He answered, before getting out of his chair and went into another room. WIth nothing else to do, I followed him. Slowly sitting up on a bed was another human who looked a lot younger than Mitchell did. He was probably nineteen to twenty-five, but I could be wrong. The man had different clothing on, a grey shirt with matching grey shorts (I think).

"What in the fuck happened..." The human groaned, rubbing his face with his hands.

"You've been shot in the head." Mitchell simply said, taking a seat in front of him. "I did what I could, but I don't know if I got everything right. Take a look." He said as he gave him a very odd looking mirror.

"I look fine." He finally said, tenderly touching two scars on his forehead. "Who are you, though?"

"I'm Doc Mitchell. Welcome to Goodsprings." He said, holding out a hand.

"Ivan Darman." The other human replied, shaking Doc's hand slowly. "How come I ain't dead?"

"You got a lotta luck, I'll give you that." Doc answered, helping Ivan rise to his feet. "Let's see if you can make it over to my Vigor-Tester in the corner." Ivan slowly walked right past me, barely shooting me a glance, before stopping in front of a box. After doing something for a moment, the front had several numbers flip around before stopping.

**S: 7**  
**P: 7**  
**E: 7**  
**C: 5**  
**I: 5**  
**A: 5**  
**L: 4**

"Huh. Says that my luck's below average." Ivan said, looking at me again. "Think you can do better, hallucination of mine?" I simply shrugged before doing the same thing that he did.

**S: 6**  
**P: 5**  
**E: 6**  
**C: 7**  
**I: 6**  
**A: 4**  
**L: 6**

"Well, you're a little more agile, I'll give you that." I said, grinning. "Still have better luck, and charisma. Helps being a co-ruler of a nation."

"They're both normal, but I'd say that's great news for what happened to the both of ya." Doc said, leading the both of us into the room I woke up. "You're vitals are good, but that don't mean the both of you aren't nuttier than a pile of brahmin droppings." For some reason, I felt insulted. "Why don't ya'll take a seat on the couch so I could ask you a couple of questions?" We both sat down, on either side, and he turned to Ivan first, leading him through some ink pictures.

"A mushroom cloud, an angry ant, two high-fiving ninjas, and something that I don't want to bring up with present company." Ivan answered. I went through the same thing.

"A bearded man, a unicorn, grapes (oddly enough I'm hungry right now), and two ponies, which would be people I guess, about to have sex." I answered without batting an eye. Doc smirked a little and did the 'say the first thing that comes to your mind' schtick to the both of us.

"Alright... I just have a couple of forms for you to fill out now." He said after a while, passing Ivan and I a clipboard with a sheet of parchment and a stick with something that looked like charcoal sticking out the front. A pink nub was on the other end, confusing the fuck out of me. With a small shrug, I filled out everything until I hit the bottom.

Describe yourself with two 'Perks';

Under that were several of these 'perks', confusing me greatly.

"What is this for?" I asked Doc, jabbing the stick at the bottom.

"It's nothing harmful, if that's what you're asking." He answered with a shrug. "It just defines who you are." With a sigh, I circled 'Wild Wasteland' and 'Skilled'. I felt a strange electrical current go through my body, and glancing out of the corner of my eye indicated that Ivan felt it, too.

"Alright, let's see if this is up to your expectations." He said after looking at both of them, giving us two new clipboards. On mine were three 'Skills' clearly underlined for some reason.

Medicine  
Science  
Speech

I nodded to myself; I was a fairly good persuader, and even though I was known as the 'Prince of Death', I honestly wanted my little ponies to live as long as possible, so I did my best to advance both science and medicine. Celestia, ever the thorn in my side, was more old-fashioned and wanted to rely purely on magic to solve all of our problems. Peeking over at Ivan's, I noticed that his was different than mine.

Lock picking  
Melee Weapons  
Sneak

I snorted, as that seemed to be calling him a petty thief.

"Is that all, Doc?" Ivan asked with a raised eyebrow. Doc nodded and got up, which made us do the same.

"Pretty much, though I did want to give the both of you some stuff. As Ivan knows; you can't survive in the Wasteland without weapons and armor." He said. I was about to protest, since I could fend for myself. "Here, this was on ya when Victor dug ya up." Doc told Ivan, handing him a small box. "I hope ya don't mind, but I looked at the letter, hopin' to find a next of kin."

"I don't have a family anymore, but thanks for patching me up, Doc." Ivan said with a sad smile. Doc nodded as if he understood the pain of losing loved ones, and left to get something. While he was out, Ivan pulled a small L shaped thing out of the box and slid a l shaped thing into the bottom for some reason, while I wandered over to the small alchemy lab I saw earlier. I also saw an odd, kinda rusted looking machine on a crate, but I looked over the lab first.

Without even knowing it, a few seconds later I had five odd looking needles with some sort of liquid inside floating in my magical aura.

"What the hell is that, some sort of telekinesis?" Ivan asked, poking one of the needles.

"Something like that." I muttered. "Know what these are? Because I have no clue." He chuckled a little.

"Stimpaks! All powerful wound closer." He answered, taking one out of my grip to look at it closer. "Hell, I think that's how Doc closed my head after pulling the bullets out."

"How do they work?" I asked, looking at them. He muttered something about magnets before actually replying.

"It's Pre-War tech, and very easy to make if you know what you're doing." He answered. "Just take a Broc Flower, a Xander Root, a little water, and an empty syringe and combine them." I nodded and then fixed my gaze on the thing from earlier, before picking it up in my aura.

"What's this?" I asked him, taking a close look at it.

"9mm sub-machine gun." He answered. "Takes the same rounds as my pistol." He peered closer. "Looks like it's broken, though..." I frowned.

"Lemme see if I can fix it... I'm decent with mechanics." That's another thing that was different from my title; I dabbled in machines, and Luna did a little as well. In a few seconds, I had disassembled the barrel of this 'sub-machine gun' and found why it didn't work; there was a brass tube stuck in the exit and a small rod was bent.

"Alright, the thing was jammed and the firing pin needs to be replaced..." Ivan muttered before handing me another small rod. "Take the brass casing out and switch the pins out." I did as he said and reassembled it. After I finished, he took the weapon from my magical grasp and pressed down on a part, causing a click to come from it. "Congratulations! You just fixed Doc's sub-machine gun."

"Ya fixed that old thing?" Mitchell's voice called out as he walked into the room, holding what looked like a Wonderbolt suit, a odd looking box, and two cuffs. The Wonderbolts were Luna's idea of special pegasi troops who were trained to be able to do anything except magic. They were integrated into the military a few years before Luna fell into the Nightmare's clutches.

"All that was really busted was the 'firing pin', and it had a case jamming it." I answered with a shrug.

"Well, I was gonna give it to ya to sell, but that works too." He said with a shrug. "Here's something for ya to wear, so the folks won't laugh at ya for lacking modesty." He told Ivan, passing the suit over to him. While Ivan got dressed, Mitchell handed me one of the cuffs and the odd box.

"What're these?" I asked, taking them in my magic and looking at the box.

"A used laser pistol and a Pip-Boy 3000." Doc answered, and I heard Ivan stop getting dressed. "My wife an' I came out of one of them Vaults, where everyone got one when they were 10." He said, putting the cuff on while I looked at the laser pistol. I winced as I felt several needles jab into me.

"Is it supposed to stab me?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just gettin' your biosignature." He replied, doing the same to Ivan. "Tracks how healthy you are, and if you have any chems in your inventory, it automatically injects them into your bloodstream, even the pills. When you need them, of course."

"Sounds useful, if I took chems." Ivan said. "The only one's I would think of using would be Med-X and Buffout, though." Mitchell chuckled a little, before doing something odd.

"Watch this, I personally find it really amusing." He said, before taking a metal stick that looked a lot like the one sticking from the sub-machine gun, and tapping it against my Pip-Boy. I was about to question what he was doing when the stick disappeared, and something appeared in my eyesight, on the upper left corner.

**You picked up 30 9mm bullets.** And it was followed by an odd-looking, smiling human head.

"What was that?" Ivan asked while I simply stared at my Pip-Boy. Doc didn't say anything, just continued to poke at the Pip-Boy on my foreleg until two bars appeared on the bottom of my eyesight, one with HP over it and the other with AP over. Under the bar with AP, there was a set of numbers that said 30/30.

"What in the seven layers..." I muttered.

"Action Points and Health Points bars." Doc explained. "Action Points are directly related to VATS, which will explain itself when you want to use it for the first time. Just think of the letter 'V' to use it. The HP shows how much damage you can still take until you keel over."

"Why do I have an infinite symbol in mine, then?" I asked in confusion. Doc hmm'd, before looking at the screen that has an equine with several body parts outlined.

"You can't die, for some reason." He finally said. "Maybe it's because of that curse you told me about." Oh, right. I'd forgotten about that due to the random stuff appearing in my vision.

"I'll go unconscious when the wounds get too serious, but I'll wake up again a little bit later." I told him.

"Just hope that Raiders or Fiends don't get you." Ivan said. "Being a courier gives me some immunity to things that even caravans don't have, and one of them is Fiend/Raider/gang attacks. Jesus, the last time I went to a Fiend encampment was the first time."

"Which ones were they?" Doc asked, his face falling a little.

"Vault 3. Delivering a package to them that came from the Great Khans." He sighed. "Full of drugs, but I couldn't pass up on the caps I got paid. I honestly needed a new gun, since my last one was close to falling apart."

"That bad, huh? Anyway, ya'll are clear to leave." Doc said, walking us to what I guess was the front door. "Just try and don't get shot in the head again." He suggested with a chuckle.

With that, the two of us were walking out into the harsh glare of the early morning sunlight.

_"Hm, you wanna know about Deathclaws? Fine, they're big ass lizards with a tendency to make you dead. Whether it's by eating you or tearing you to ribbons, you're dead if you don't have something like a Fat Man to fight them with." Ivan to Dawn._

_"The hell's a Fat Man?" Dawn's reply._

_"All powerful persuader, if you got a mini-nuke."_


End file.
